I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to force sensors. It has especial relevance to force sensors suitable for use as vibration sensors.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Whilst known force sensors suitable for use as vibration sensors, such as sensors based on piezoelectric ceramics, are adequate for frequencies above 100 Hz, they lose sensitivity and dynamic range below this frequency. It is one object of the invention to provide a force sensor. wherein this shortcoming is at least mitigated.